The present inventions herein relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a data input method of the integrated circuit.
On-die termination (ODT) has been developed as a way to improve signal integrity by minimizing signal reflection in an interface between components, such as between a memory controller and a semiconductor memory device. An ODT circuit can suppress signal reflection by providing a termination resistance that is matched to impedance of a transmission line, and beneficially do this without requiring external resistor elements and associated wiring on a circuit board that otherwise would conventionally be used. Thus, ODT allows for simpler and more cost-effective system designs that require fewer discrete components. An example of ODT can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,619,492, entitled “On-Die Termination Circuit, Memory Device, Memory Module, and Method of Operating and Training an On-Die Termination” the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference (this patent discloses, for example, the use of transistors to selectively connect resistors between a reference voltage source and a chip's external pin to vary a termination resistance).